1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telecommunications and in particular to the point-to-point radio-link communication systems. More in detail, it relates to a method and the respective apparatus for mapping Fast Ethernet interfaces (and possible data interfaces of different type) into a single Virtual Container of a STM-1 (or OC-3) payload transmitted to a point-to-point radio link system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present telecommunication networks try to maintain an optimized connection from the point of view of data and by an optimal exploitation of the available bandwidth in view of a geographical expansion of activities and the continuous increase of bit rates of IP (Internet Protocol) transmission. The bottleneck of the so-called “last mile” between the business LAN networks and the public networks is still limiting the business productivity and the profits of network service providers (NSP).
So far, the connection between local networks (LAN) and public networks was carried out substantially through optical fiber lines, dedicated lines or wireless systems designed to transmit voice signals. All these known connection systems have several disadvantages. For example, they provide high costs, delays in the physical cable laying, fees to be paid, contract restrictions and technical limitations reducing the business production capacity.
In addition to the traditional structures (Ethernet), based on a bus topology, utilized to interconnect computers in a local area network (LAN), it is well known the so-called “Fast Ethernet”. The Fast Ethernet has now become a finally ratified Standard by the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE). To this Standard has been awarded the official name “802.3u” but it is more known with the name “100BASE-T” (it does not refer to the cable used but to the utilization manner of the cable itself). The 100BASE-T has a transmission bit-rate equivalent to 100 Mb/s and utilizes the CSMA/CD (Carrier Sense Multiple Access/Collision Detection) method to manage the access to the cable.
The existing solutions, both via cable and wireless, for interconnecting two LAN networks are considered as inadequate in particular in the presence of a 100 Mb/s transmission bit-rate.